When Sparks Fly
by Goldie
Summary: This is an Alex Mic story. Hidden lives and love.


Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own the cast of Wter Rats tonight! That sucks. It didn't work. Oh well, I suppose they still belong to Hal McElroy.

Hey Alex… You wanna come for a drink after work? I don't think you've ever been out with us lot yet.

Ah. I would love to but I have things at home that I need to deal with. Sorry.

Oh. That's fine. Maybe some other time then.

You could come by my place. Get some beer and pizza.

So let me get this straight. You won't come out with us to drink, but you'll drink at home?

If you come by you'll find out why!

Ummm…sure. Uh…let's go before someone stops us.

I'm home!

Mum! Mum!

Hey angel. How was your day? -Alex tried her best to ignore the set of eyes that were now glued to her and her daughter- Mic; this is Elizabeth, my baby.

She's cute. If it's not too much to ask, where is her father?

It is too much to ask, but since I asked you here I'll tell you.

When I was twenty three I met this cop, not my partner, just a cop. We fell in love and were married. A year later I had Lizzy, then last year just after Lizzy's first birthday we had an accident. He was killed on impact, Lizzy was fine, and I was in the hospital for two months. Then we moved into this flat and I got placed with the water police.

That's sad. I'm almost sorry I asked.

Nah. It's fine. Listen I have to put Lizzy to bed, can you listen for the pizza?

Yea no problem.

Hey baby girl, what do you think about Mic? Mum likes him a lot. Besides Helen and Jeff, Mic is the only other person who knows about you. He's a good guy, not bad on the eyes either….

Mickey!!!!!!!!!!!

Uh…Mic…how uh…long have you been there?

Not long. I just came to tell you that the pizza was here. You looked so cute putting Lizzy to bed. I couldn't look away.

Kiss me!

What?

Kiss me Mic!

The kiss started of shy like and turned into an all out tongue war.

Lizzy is asleep. Let's move into the bedroom.

Are you sure about this?

Mic I like you a lot, and besides I haven't had sex in like a year, even longer.

A sly smile tugged at her lips.

Mic carried her to her room. Still kissing, they began to remove items of clothing. Mic's tie and shirt, Alex's shirt and skirt, Mic's belt and pants, soon they were naked, Alex pulled Mic onto the bed. Soon she was on top; Mic's hands had been tied behind his head. Alex let him slide into her. She didn't move. The only movement was her leaning down to kiss him and suck on his stiff nipples.

She knew what she was doing to him, and was surprised at her own composure. For someone who hadn't had sex in over a year she was very relaxed, and in control. Soon she began to rock at a steady pace. Her hands gripping his chest for support. She looked at his face and saw a look that was so shocking. He loved her. She could tell. She freed his hands.

Mic rolled her onto her back. He left a trail of kisses down her perfect stomach. How he had wanted to suck at the smooth skin for so long. He soon met a neatly trimmed patch of blond fuzz. He slipped his tongue through her lips, stopping occasionally to nibble at her hard bud. He pushed into her, tasting every inch of her. She climaxed more than once.

He slowly made his way back up to her face. The look of pleasure playing across her features made him want her more. He entered her again. He took her slowly to a place she had once believed didn't exist. He soon came inside her. With no strength left he fell to her side and held her.

Alex! I'm here. You up yet?

Ugh… yea just give me a second!

Hey beautiful! Mic smiled and kissed Alex on her forehead.

Hey yourself. Mmm….last night was good but I gotta go shower. When I get out you can jump in.

With that she got up and went to shower.

Right oh…

Alex, have you seen Mic? He didn't come out last night.

Oh he came. Trust me.

WHAT!? Alex what did you do?

I! Didn't do anything Helen. It was all Michael Reilly.

Alex was now smiling like a little school girl.

So are you seeing each other now?

I don't know Helen. What I do know is that list night felt really good. Waking up next to that sexy man felt good.

Mic walked in and stood behind Alex. He wrapped his arms around her face. He didn't care who saw.

Mic don't you have work to do?

Sorry Helen. I was just on my way. See ya Ali.

Alex you realize that you've hooked him don't you!

I know. And the best part is, is that Lizzy loves him. When we were leaving she didn't want him to let her go. It broke my heart. I think she's in love.

And I think that you're in love. It's about bloody time too. The two of you have been playing games for the past two months.

HELEN!!

Yes Jeff.

I was just going. I'll talk to you later Helen.

Hey Alex! So were you talking about me?

Actually I was. I don't want to push you Michael.

He cringed at the use of his full name.

I need to know where this is going. I have a little girl to think about. I can't see her get her heart broken again. She loves you.

Do you love me?

I think I do. I need to be sure of your intentions first though. Like I said, I have a baby.

I understand. I didn't want to push you either. I love Lizzy and I have loved you since I met you. Meeting Lizzy just adds to that love.

Wow Alex. You look like shit!

Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.

A little over a month had passed since their night together. Their relationship had progressed.

You didn't call today and when you didn't show up for work I got worried.

About that… I skipped. I went to the store and bought a test. Do you want to have a baby with me Mic?

Of course I do. Alex I love you and Lizzy. I want to be with you. Having this baby means that I can stay with you.

I love you Michael Reilly.

I love you too Alexandra St.Clare-Reilly.


End file.
